smashysmashfandomcom-20200213-history
Sophia Norling
Although she is short in stature, Sophia is able to prove she's more than a match for things twice her size. She is strictly what her class suggests, a barbarian. Although she doesn't look the part, her mannerisms tend to make sure she's all over that. Even then, her heart is usually in the right place, but seeing weakness in her allies has become quite the problem for her as of late. Although it would seem that Sophia is blood lusting, that would be disputed from her, even if she has come back soaked in her enemies blood. This has, however, attracted a new set of team mates in which Sophia is hoping do not fall like her last set of team mates. Character Sheet Name: Sophia Drolock Norling Race: Human Class/Level: Barbarian 4 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Skeld, Giant, Dwarf Stat Line: Str. 20 (+5), Dex. 18 (+4), Con. 15 (+2), Int. 13 (+1), Wis. 11 (+0), Cha. 13 (+1) Hit Points: 52/52 Initiative: +4 Speed: 40 feet AC: 19 Touch AC: 15 Flat-Footed AC: 14 BAB: +4 CMB: +9 CMD: 23 Attacks: Glaive +10 (1d10+8/x3) or Dwarven Waraxe +10 (1d10+7/x3) or Warhammer +9 (1d8+5/x3) or Short Bow +8 (1d6+3/x3) Armor: Chain Shirt (+4 AC, +4 Max. Dex., -1 armor check) Special Abilities: Fast Movement, Rage 14 rounds/day, Rage Power (Superstition), Uncanny Dodge, Trap Sense +1, Rage Power (Renewed Vigor) Special Qualities: N/A Saves: Fort. +6, Ref. +5, Will. +1 Skills: Acrobatics +11 (4 ranks, 3 trained), Intimidate +8 (4 ranks, 3 trained), Knowledge (Nature) +5 (1 rank, 3 trained), Knowledge (Geography) +4 (3 ranks), Perception +7 (4 ranks, 3 trained), Perform (Dance) +5 (4 ranks), Survival +7 (4 ranks, 3 trained) Feats: Dodge (1st), Mobility (Human Bonus), Combat Reflexes (3rd) Possessions: +1 Glaive, MW Dwarven Waraxe, Warhammer, Composite Short Bow (+3 str.), 37 arrows, MW Chain Shirt, Backpack, Winter Blanket, Flint and Steel, Clay Jug, Belt Pouch, Rations (11 days), Tent, Whetstone, Sunrod x1, Cold Winter Outfit, Silk Rope, Map of Continent, Map Case, Book of Memories Rage Statistics Stat Line: Str. 24 (+7), Dex. 18 (+4), Con. 19 (+4), Int. 13 (+1), Wis. 11 (+0), Cha. 13 (+1) Hit Points: 61/61 AC: 17 Weapons: Glaive +12 (1d10+10/x3) or Dwarven Waraxe +12 (1d10+10/x3) or Warhammer +10 (1d8+7/x3), or Short Bow +8 (1d6+3/x3) Saves: Fort. +8, Ref. +5, Will. +3 Description Age: 19, Height: 152 cm (5' 0"), Weight 60 kg (133 lbs) Standing at a meager five feet tall, this woman lacks height, but is able to make up for it in muscle. Such is the case for her clothing being tight in the sleeves of her ensemble. The clothing itself looks simple enough, being an ice blue top with white elbow pads, along with pants of the same colour scheme, She also wears the same ice blue colour on her boots, along with a white fur trim around them. Her head is what makes everyone stare though, mostly for the immense amount of dark brown hair she owns. Granted, it's all braided from the scalp down to her waist, ending in silver bands to make sure the hair doesn't go anywhere. Her face doesn't look to be anything special, but it tends to have a child-like look, despite determination from a pair of hazel eyes that seem almost too out of place. for her. Back Story “I come from the land of ice and snow.” a bard once sang about the lands. All seemed lost in this white landscape, but civilization seems to live within it. North of all the grasslands, forests and rivers lived barbarians of great power and endurance. A certain clan though would call the land of the north their home. Those of the Norling clan were respected among the people of the vast tundra. It was their greatest warrior, one named Little Bear, that proved one could become more than a savage. Although Little Bear's methods were not well praised by all, there was one who wished to follow in these footsteps... A young woman was seen within her home with what looks to be a book of random pieces within it. Pieces of letters sent her way, along with memorabilia of past adventures adorned this make-shift scrap book. Although the book looked worn, the woman still cherished it over any other possession. She's gone to get lengths to keep this out of the reaches of her clan, knowing they would only make fun of such a silly object. “Oh, one day, I want to be like you Little Bear...” the one said, holding the book close to her chest. Breathing deeply, she continued to an audience of none. “I want to be able to see what you've seen, meet new people. More than just ice and snow.” “You expect to be like Little Bear?” a gruff male voice proclaimed. “Give me a break. You small, but don't have heart, or fighting spirit. You nothing Sophia!” “You're just saying that!” Sophia retorted, shutting the scrap book tightly. “Just because I may not be a great fighter, doesn't mean I can't be one!” “Dream on.” the male continued. “You will sit her and be a mother, nothing more.” With such words, the gruff man left the room. Sophia looked down at her book and shed a tear. The single tear hit the already worn book, adding more character to it. “I'll show everyone, just you wait” she softly said, trying to hold back more tears from her eyes. That night was like most, cold and alone. Despite having her family there, they mocked Sophia's dreams and goals. Another night, she asked to anyone who would be there to help her find out. Like most nights, no answers came. Dreams of becoming what she wanted haunted her, but they gave her the most pleasure..... In what would seem like another day to the troubled woman, Sophia sat outside, looking upon the vast emptiness. White and cold it was, being nothing more than snow for miles and miles. “Why must I be alone on my ideals?” she wondered, looking once more at the snow covered fields. “Won't there be someone to accept my goals in life?” “Perhaps someone is willing to do so...” A surprised Sophia looked around, noticing a tall figure behind her. “How did you know what I wanted?” she said with a trembling tone. The man, dressed in a long, dark brown coat, gazed down at Sophia with a near cold stare. The facial features of an elf looked down at her from a height not normally known to her clan. Only Half-orcs were known to have a height like this. Once again, the man spoke to her. “First of all, you are not like the people here. Savage, ruthless and destined to follow their clan's rich history. Second, you are one that looks to be stricken with grief, needing someone to help you.” The man stopped for a moment as a smirk crossed his face before he answered again. “I think the most obvious sign was that you just said out loud that you wanted someone to be there for you.” Sophia went red after that final point. Embarrassed, she hid her face within her hands while talking. “You weren't supposed to hear that. I thought I was telling myself in my mind, not out loud...” The smirk returned to the man's face, but it was more of a comforting smirk this time around. “You should not be so worried young one. Should you not be proud that someone is willing to listen to what you have to say?” Sophia removed her hands from her face and thought about this statement. She finally turned around to look at this stranger, and realized there was nothing she could say to this man. For in front of her stood quite possibly a legend in the words of the Norling clan. This was the man that was responsible for training Little Bear. The man simply known as Vladimir. “Something wrong young one?” Vladimir asked. Once again, he looked down at Sophia, offering as hand out for Sophia to get back to her feet. Sophia took the hand of the elf and rose to her feet. “It's just, I didn't think anyone would be there for me, ever.” “I believe I have much to teach you child.” Vladimir told her. “Come with me and I shall start right away.” Sophia followed him, letting go of Vladimir's hand. “I wonder what he means by teaching me?” she thought to herself, being careful not to blurt this out. On and on they went within the mountains to a spot Sophia didn't know about, but would soon call home for some time..... Throughout the mountains the two went, passing many ridges and open fields along the way. At last, they came to the destination simply known as home to Vladimir. It was not much to behold, as it was a of a simple design. Two chairs of stone sit around a wooden table in one room, while there are two other rooms it branches off into. One looks to be a bedroom, consisting of a bed and what looks to be a hammock, the other being an area to eat, in other words, a kitchen. “Welcome to my home” declared Vladimir. “This is where you will be calling home for some time. That is, if you're not ready to leave home.” Vladimir smirked yet again and looked back at Sophia. “That is, unless you like being harassed for your goals and dreams.” A confused look swept over Sophia. She wanted to answer the man's remarks, but she knew that it would be futile to do so. The answer seemed so obvious to her anyways. Of course she would stay here. She didn't want anymore 'torture' from those that looked down on her. The look of confusion left Sophia and was now replaced with determination. “When do we begin?” “Are you serious?” Vladimir was now the one with confusion. “Very well, but I must warn you, you will regret ever saying that to me.” With that, Vladimir entered the house and came out not a moment later, holding two wooden weapons. He tossed one to Sophia, who nearly fumbled it, and proceeded to charge with the other. “Get ready!”..... Several days had passed by since the first encounter with Vladimir. Sophia sat in one of the chair, looking down at the drink she had in front of her. Vladimir walked into the house, looking over at Sophia with what seemed to be his trademark smirk. “Resting I see? I thought you wanted to train.” Sophia looked up at him wearily and replied “Is it too much to take a break every now and then? You have literally worked me to the bone since I have arrived here.” A hardy laugh came from the master. “You asked 'When do we begin?' and I have answered your question. In fact, I told you to regret said words. Do you regret them yet?” “Never!” came a bold reply from Sophia. “In fact, when do we begin?” she stated, standing back up from her seat. Vladimir looked at her and only sighed. “There's much to learn it seems.”..... A month had passed since the last conversation. Surprisingly, both Vladimir and Sophia were sitting down, enjoying a cup of tea each. The relaxing went in silence until Sophia broke it. “Why do we do such simple tasks? They are quite boring to do. In fact, must we do them over and over and at such an early start time?” Once again, Vladimir could nothing but chuckle. “Interesting” was all he could muster. After regaining his composure, he started over again. “Interesting that you complain over such 'tasks' as you call them, yet Ursula never complained over such things.” Looking at Sophia, Vladimir noticed a somewhat confused look on her face. He went back into his conversation, “Perhaps you know her better as Little Bear. I go on a first name basis, not a clan name.” Sophia seemed disappointed over the news. “Little Bear never complained?” she thought. “Who wouldn't complain over such simple tasks? They are very boring, but maybe she persevered.” “Deep in though are we?” Vladimir interrupted. Sophia looked up in surprise. “It would seem so if I surprised you. Perhaps Little Bear has more of an effect on you than I thought.” Sophia seemed lost at what to say, going back to her tea. Vladimir only replied with a smirk. The two continued their tea, knowing that this would be one of the few days of rest Sophia would get..... The morning was early as it always was when they trained. Sophia had grown accustomed to such a thing, for this day seemed like no exception. In fact, Sophia presumed that they would once again go over the basics before getting into any harder training. Such was the regiment for the two as of late. Vladimir came later, as he usually did, but this time, he wielded only one weapon. This was odd, for he usually brought two with him. “Are you ready for something a little different today?” he asked. Once again, a wave of confusion hit Sophia, so she asked all the obvious questions. “Why are you only holding one weapon? And don't we usually start with the basics before doing anything else?” Vladimir just laughed at the words Sophia said to him. “Have you become that reliant on a schedule? You will never make it in the outside world if you believe everything must be by a planned routine.” Vladimir looked Sophia up and down, circling around her while doing so. “I noticed that you are quite strong, although, you lack any sort of size. Perhaps you were never meant to grow taller than that of a child.” Vladimir replied with an almost smug accent. “I don't see how that's going to accomplish anything, talking about my height like that.” retorted Sophia as she eyed Vladimir carefully now. Vladimir kept circling, still looking Sophia up and down. “Then I have to ask, how fast can you react?” Sophia tried to respond, but it was too late. Whack!!! The sound of the wooden weapon Vladimir brought slamming into the back of Sophia. “What in the nine hell's was that for?” inquired Sophia. “You don't go around hitting people for no reason!” Vladimir looked at her yet again, readying the weapon again. “It would seem I'm getting somewhere,. But I need to channel it.” he declared. Looking at an upset Sophia, he started to talk again. “Can you imagine if I was one of your clan doing that? I'm sure they would have done so before if given the chance. They would have to toughen you up. How barbaric their tactics would be. That's alright, you've learned nothing under my guidance anyways.” The look on Sophia seemed to change from upset to full blown anger. “Those idiots wouldn't know anything if I wasn't there to teach them!” she yelled. “And how dare you say I learned nothing! I have done nothing but break my body for you! In fact, what have you learned?” Going after Vladimir, Sophia swiped the wooden weapon out of his hands and began to swing wildly with it. Although Vladimir was having a hard time dodging and blocking the shots coming at him, he couldn't help but smile. “Sophia, I wish for you to stop!” Vladimir yelled. “This test is over. You have passed quite easily.” At this point, Sophia started to calm down, slowly though. “I...have...?” came a winded response. “I....do not...understand...” “This is merely the Rage ability.” Vladimir explained. “Coming from a long line of barbarians, I figured you would be able to use it to your advantage. I just needed to find your X factor. In fact, I believe I have found it. Come, we have spent enough time out here.” Vladimir at this point proceeded back to his home. Sophia, on the other hand, stayed outside for some time, wondering what it was she had just done..... “I must ask you, why did you do that to me?” Sophia asked Vladimir after she re-entered his house. “I saw no reason to anger me in such a fashion.” “Are you still on that?” asked Vladimir. “Do you not realize that is something your clan is known for? In fact, it was a specialty of Little Bear to fly into such fits of rage. Do you not wish to be like her?” “Stop comparing me to her!' shouted Sophia. “I can never be like her!” With such words, Sophia marched off, leaving Vladimir alone in his home. Although he contemplated leaving his young pupil on her own, he found it wise to follow..... “Who does he think he is, doing something like that?” muttered Sophia. “Am I some puppet for him?” It would seem that Sophia would travel for some time, hours it would be, but they only felt like minutes to her. Even through a light wall of snow, the time did not seem to go by in the way it was meant to be. The wall of snow would not be her best friend, for not too long after, she would run into what looked like a huge beast. Covered in fur and snow, it seemed to be massive to her tiny size. Cowering away, she didn't know what to do. The beast seemed to, as it approached, coming straight towards Sophia at a rate she was not expecting. “Someone, please help me!” was all she could scream. Her prayers were answered, as Vladimir came out of nowhere to drag her back. “Stand back” he commanded. “This be a mammoth. Most likely looking for food.” Vladimir began to move forward, fending off the beast with a glaive he brought with him. It seemed to keep the beast at bay, but Sophia decided to add herself to the fray, giving Vladimir an advantage. The two began to fight off the mammoth, where one would fail, the other came to the rescue. This would prove to be the sound strategy, until its trunk got in the way and knocked Vladimir away, dropping his weapon. Sophia wisely picked up the glaive and began to fend off the mammoth on her own. Her swings seemed wild at first, but enough to fend off the beast. Getting it on the defensive, the swings got more aggressive and accurate. Finally, a punishing blow hit the mammoth, cutting its trunk in half. The beast became enraged and put Sophia onto the defensive. Vladimir, regaining his footing, took the wooden weapon and used it to try and weaken the beast, but to little avail. It was in fact the glaive doing all the damage. Another swing cut deep into the mammoth, and another, and one more, sending it down to its knees. “Go for the kill!” yelled Vladimir through the snow. Sophia made no hesitations about such a move, slashing the polearm straight between the eyes of the mammoth, slaying it. Sophia, once again, looked at it, winded, then back at Vladimir who had nothing more than his trademark smirk. “It would seem you had the anger inside you all of this time. I am impressed.” He looked down at the kill, then back at Sophia. “Come, let us take your reward with us.” “We can't....take such a....thing with...us.” Sophia said. “Of course not!” retorted Vladimir. “We are to take the hide and use for your own personal use.” A smile crossed Sophia's face, thinking of how proud she'd be with hide such as this. Even those in her tribe would be proud of this..... “There's something I must tell you” Vladimir began one day. “All those comments about how Little Bear never complained about anything or how it was easier for Little Bear, they were all lies.” Sophia looked on, not confused this time, but rather, intrigued. Vladimir continued, “Little Bear complained about everything as well. The simple tasks, getting her to rage, everything. I only used that to motivate you. I never meant to compare you to her.” For once, it was Sophia with the familiar smirk known from Vladimir. “I'm glad you understand. Now come, I believe it's time for you to say goodbye to your clan.”..... “You leaving little one?” one member proclaimed. “You never make it!” Sophia did nothing but take it in stride. She knew that this would only fuel her for her next fit of rage. She took what was needed, the weapons she trained in, the armor she rightfully won, and a book of memories, all from her inspiration. These things would be what would guide her on the journey ahead, whatever that may be..... Category:Player Characters